


Here By Sentanced

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Confessions, Emotional, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Set Post-Canon, after the non-apocalypse, implication of execution, same sex relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley steal a final moment before the inevitable
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	Here By Sentanced

** Here By Sentenced **

Aziraphale and Crowley shared adjoining cells as they were forced to await the inevitable. The demon sat, appearing completely relaxed with his back against the far wall, head back, eyes closed…in the absence of his round, black sunglasses it was the only way of concealing his eyes, or rather the vulnerability they held in that moment.

His angelic counterpart sat straight and tense, wide eyes betraying his emotions; his fear and…hopelessness. Crowley sighed, shifting so that one of his outstretched leg was now bent 

“Well, we had a good run, Angel” he stated bluntly, Aziraphale chuckled but it sounded false and forced

“Indeed” he agreed

“I suppose we couldn’t have lead them on for eternity, could we?” he questioned, as always there was still a trace of hope, though that too is heard to detect anymore. Crowley didn’t like it, the lack of the usual pep in the angels straight-laced tone…

If they had been more careful perhaps…No Crowley shook his head 

“Nah, surprised we got away with it as long as we did to be honest” the demon added with a sly smirk.

His snake-like eyes still hidden behind his dark glasses, Crowley only half opened his eyes, staring out at the opposite wall, the sight of Aziraphale in his clean, unmarked linen suit was so out of place against the grimy darkness of this frigid dungeon. 

Aziraphale gave a despondent chuckle before swallowing nervously. The cold, damp cobblestone floor dug into his skin as he sat on the floor of his cell, they hadn’t even been decent enough to provide a stool so that his suit wouldn’t get dirty! But as he thought this he realized, in the end, it wouldn’t matter, not for much longer. 

Aziraphale twisted the fingers of his right hand within his left, hoping to conceal the way they had started to tremble

“Crowley” he breathed

He glanced at his demon companion, who turned his head in Aziraphale’s direction as the angel continued

“There’s something…I should have told you long ago” he started

Crowley froze for a moment; he seemed to sense what was going to happen next and shook his head slowly, if they did this now it would only make it worse

“Don’t” he requested

“Don’t do this Angel, not now, not here” he insisted, his voice void of his usual confidence and authority, Aziraphale however stared at him in sympathy

This wasn’t the way he’d wanted this to happen, he’d have gladly not had this conversation at all if it meant they would both get out of this alive and intact.

Aziraphale doesn’t listen

“We may not get another chance” he replied, voice wavering with uncertainty, he avoided Crowleys’ gaze

“And…I can’t keep myself from saying it any longer. I-I love you Crowley” he blurted out in a rush, feeling his sense of relief felt a kin to a heavy stone had been lifted from his chest 

“I…I love you” he said again, smiling fully as though forgetting their current predicament for a moment, Crowley however looked pained

“Aziraphale…” he started, but the angel wasn’t done 

“I love you Crowley and I have done ever since…oh I don’t know! For so long I couldn’t admit it, even to myself and that’s ever so cliché but it’s true” Aziraphale rambled, 

He suddenly clutched the bars separating them, facing him with a determined look 

“I can say it now though, and I want to say it as many times as I can before-” by now the Angels eyes had filled with tears, as had Crowley’s as he forced himself to keep his snake-like slits fixed on Aziraphale. 

In a flurry of movement, Crowley was on his knees before his Angel, hands covering Aziraphale’s

“Don’t say it, just...”

The demon pointed to the bolted door 

“That lot out there? That lot don’t exist, right? They- they don’t matter, it’s just us, you and me – our own side…remember?” Crowley reminded, trying to smile and Aziraphale tried to copy. 

“I er, I do too, you know that, right Angel?” Crowley said firmly, reaching through the bars to gingerly touch Aziraphale’s cheek, afraid that his porcelain skin would shatter under his demonic touch, his angle is soft and rounded under his fingers and Crowley fixed Aziraphale with an intent stare.

Aziraphale nodded

“I suppose, I do now” he said lightly despite the tears running down his cheeks.

Crowley quickly brushed them away, unable to stand he sight.

Suddenly the sound of the heavy iron doors being swung open and a pair of demons Crowley couldn’t be bothered to name, unbolted the door to Aziraphale’s cell. Crowley hissed as Aziraphale was grabbed roughly and hauled from his cell. Aziraphale grabbed for him in vain, the iron bars of their adjoining cells denying them one last touch, an embrace at least. 

Crowley yelled out at the other demons, how _dare_ they try to take his Angel away!

“Don’t! You bastards, I’ll kill you! All of you!” he roared, his glasses fell to the floor and shattered yet he barely noticed as dragged Aziraphale away.

The pain ripping through him, radiating from deep in his chest, Crowley wondered distenly if his Fall had even hurt half as viciously as this, somehow he doubted it, no being, ineffable or not, could withstand such raw emotion and remain sane and coherent.

The sound of the prison door slamming was barely heard over Crowley’s demonic cry of rage and pain.

When the pain stopped, Crowley knew it was done.

Crowley collapsed to his knees, and rolled onto his side, lying on stone floor, the pain was replaced by…nothing. The blazing fiery agony that had erupted within him with their separation was replaced with a cold, icy void, which almost felt worse

“Aziraphale”

His voice was little more than a coarse, broken whisper in the darkness. Not just the darkness of his cell, but the darkness that enveloped what might have remained of the demons his soul, without the light of his Angel to brighten his existence, his would was little more than smoke and ashes. He’d never speak the name of his precious Angel again after that night. He had no reason to do so, since Aziraphale would never be there to respond to his name ever again.


End file.
